Lipaball
Batangasball |personality =Proud, cultured, same as his father, devout Catholic, westernized, conservative but also practical, regionalistic, |language = Tagalog English |religion = Catholic(Predominantly) Protestantismball(like no one) |friends = Caviteball, Lagunaball, Batangasball, Rizalball, Quezonball, Baguioball, Antipoloball, Manilaball, San Jose del Monteball, Tagaytayball |likes = Catholicism, traditions, Catholic traditions, Nationalism,banning plastic, Sabili |enemies = Tarlacball sometimes, okay mostly Pampangaball sometimes, when I'm not arguing with Tarlacball |hates = Gays(but Vilma and Recto likes them), liberals, the liberal Catholic clergy, socialists, anti-nationalism, people who make fun of the way he speaks |founded = 1605 |government = Republic|intospace = No, why should I?|bork = Barako, Barako|food = Lomi|status = Trying too hard to be Hispanic..... c'mon boi ur a third world, your Spanish identy won't change anything}}Lipaball is a cityball of Batangasball, . He is one of the three cities in Batangas aside from Batangas Cityball and Tanauanball. His clay is located 78 kilometres south of and is the most populous city of Batangasball. Lipaball is very developed and acts like his father. He is a devout Catholic even if the clergy irritates him sometimes. History Early History Lipaball was born as a , later adopted by native sultanates. He was mixed Buddhist and Indian. Chinese traders also came to his clay and adopted some chinese ways. Spanish Rule When the Philippine islands was colonized by Spanish Empireball, he was made a great city. He had become westernized. When the Philippines started rebelling against Spain, he was not sure whether to side with his colonizer or the rebels because he benefited from being colonized and was treated somewhat nicely, but he was also very nationalistic. In the end he fought for the REPUBLICA. American Era and World War II He was alright and all, and then the Americans arrived. He was colonized by the Americans and was treated just as nicely as his previous colonizer and was becoming an even richer city. Even with all the prosperity, he wasn't contented as he still was still a staunch nationalist. His dream was fulfilled when the REPUBLICA was reborn in the form of Commonwealth of the Philippinesball. He was alright and all, and then the Japanese arrived. His glory was destroyed and the city was almost annihilated by the Japanese. Just like Manilaball, from a beautiful city, he was reduced to rubble. In short, he got 'detroited' in less than a decade wiping centuries of progress just like that. Relationships Friends * Batangasball - Father, takes good care and appreciates me a lot as a good son. I badly want to be his capital but until then, I'll keep doing me. * Philippinesball - Mother, takes good care. She appreciates me very much as a good son * Baguioball - She impress me 'cuz of how developed she is even if she's located at a clay populated by Native Filipinos..... but seriously, why not just integrate them all? * San Jose del Monteball - A cityball similar to me even though she's just located at the northeasternmost tip of Manilaball. When I go to Bulacanball, I sometimes mistake him for Malolosball. Category:Philippinesball Category:Cityballs Category:Cityballs of Philippinesball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Tagalog Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Batangueño Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant